Kagamine Rin
}}Kagamine Rin (鏡音リン) è una seconda generazione Vocaloid creato da Crypton Future Media. Lei è stato rilasciato il 27 dicembre 2007. Il suo fornitore di voce è Asami Shimoda. La sua controparte maschile è Kagamine Len. Descrizione KEI è stato dato un concetto da Crypton che comprendeva Rin e età approssimativa di Len, così come l'idea di essere "immagini speculari" e, come Miku, androidi. KEI non è stato dato alcun ulteriore senso, come aveva già richiamato l'arte per la prima release nel carattere vocale Series, Hatsune Miku. Rin è stato il primo dei Kagamines da illustrato e Len è stato fatto per abbinare il suo, seguendo il concetto di Crypton. Le loro caratteristiche di gamba sono stati progettati per imitare gli altoparlanti.http://www.p-tina.net/interview/98 P-Tina - Colloqui von Crypton e KEIVocaloidOtaku - Our Favorite VOCALOIDS: Interview with KEI Il keytar Len è spesso presenti tiene in merce è un YAMAHA KX5. Il loro design principale, di cui è più evidente il loro stivali, utilizza i YAMAHA EOS come base di progettazione. Inoltre, ogni Kagamine ha un particolare simbolo chiave musicale associato al loro design. Rin ha un G-Clef (Treble-chiave) sulla sua camicia. Nei loro ridisegna aggiungere, si trovano in girocolli, piuttosto che le loro camicie. Quando Rin e Len hanno ricevuto una nuova serie di voci durante il loro rilascio Act2, KEI ha colto l'occasione per correggere i difetti nelle loro opere d'arte. Aspetto Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Rin fa la sua prima apparizione nel primo gioco della serie. Lei è il modulo 46° nel gioco e può essere sbloccato cancellando A Song of Wastelands, Forests, and Magic in difficoltà normale e / o ottenere una combo MAX 100. Rin ha due canzoni nel gioco, ma sono solo cover di canzoni Miku. Alcune canzoni originali Rin sono disponibili, ma come DLC. Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd Nel sequel del primo gioco, Rin entra a far parte del cast principale ed è disponibile alla partenza. Le sue canzoni sono anche in gioco giocabile. Il design di Rin è stato alterato un po '. Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA extend Uguale la seconda partita. Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F Nella nuova serie DIVA, Rin è ancora parte del cast principale, e ha nuove canzoni giocabili. Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd Per il sequel di F, insieme a Rin avere un paio di nuove canzoni, alcune delle sue vecchie canzoni da precedenti giochi fare apparizioni, insieme ad alcuni moduli. Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X Nel recente nuovo gioco, Rin aiuta Hatsune Miku cercando di capire che cosa significa cantare. Ha l'accompagna anche nel Cool Medley ed Quirky Medley e ha le proprie missioni evento speciale. Lei è attribuito con l'aura Classic e la sua abilità di gioco è 100-Combo Rate Up Lv. 1. Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade serie Rin fa anche apparizione nella serie arcade in cui lei è un modulo sbloccabile. Essa deve essere sbloccato per 50 VP. Il suo modulo di default è consigliato per le canzoni, Betty The Liar, Kokoro, Gothic and Loneliness ~I'm the very DIVA~, Solitude's End, Soiyassa!!, Francisca, maigo life, e Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder -39's Giving Day Edition-. Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai serie Per la serie spin-off, Luka fa la sua apparizione. Nella prima partita, il suo costume di default doveva essere sbloccato guardando il PVs di Aku no Musume e Melancholic. Il costume è diventato disponibile all'inizio in quanto il gioco sequel. Miku Flick/02 Rin debutta mobile nel gioco sequel (come Miku era l'unico personaggio nel primo gioco). Il suo modulo predefinito viene utilizzato per le canzoni, Kokoro. Riferimenti Categoria:Personaggi